Lost!
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: Tyki Mikk est pousuivit par des shinigamis dans la soul society. Tout ça à cause du cadeau de saint valentin un peu trop présomptueux de Road... Mais mes moments difficiles n'existeraient pas s'il n'y en avait pas de joyeux! OS court, premier Xover...


Salut la compagnie !

Et oui, c'est moi, Lilith Yorlane ! De retour ! Après tout ce temps ! Et même pas pour un chapitre de _la boite à fantasmes_ mais pour un Xover -man ! Et un Tikky/Byakuya qui plus est ! Donc voilà, je vous laisse découvrir ce one shot (court !) écrit pour un concours lancé par le groupe facebook « Un jour, les yaoïstes domineront le monde... Mais pas maintenant, la on matte! » pour la saint valentin que j'ai posté pile à l'heure (de mon ordi hein, mais je crois que j'ai un bon quart d'heure de retard sur le serveur… snif !)

Désolée s'il reste des fautes, je le ferai corriger et mettrai à jour.

Voilà, je vous laisse savourer !

Enjoy !

* * *

Tikky fuyait.

Oui, Tikky Mikk fuyait face à… A qui déjà ? Ah oui. Des _shinigamis_ (« quel drôle de nom !» avait-il pensé). Parce que ces gens vêtus d'une étrange façon le poursuivait parce qu'il avait essayé de s'introduire dans le _Seireitei_ sans autorisation.

Le voici donc chassé comme un lapin de Garenne par ces gens peu accommodants aux étranges habits noirs et porteurs de sabres.

Et il était en nage, voilà trois heures qu'il fuyait ! Evidemment, il lui était impossible d'ouvrir une porte vers l'arche ou quelque autre dimension pour se mettre à l'abri de tout danger.

Il vira subitement à droite, essayant tant bien que mal de semer ses poursuivants qui avaient des techniques de déplacement quelque peu… Particulières. Il avait d'abord pensé à de la téléportation, mais il avait sentit le déplacement d'air d'un shinigami qui s'était subitement retrouvé derrière lui. Il ne savait donc plus quoi penser.

Et sa chemise hors de prix était tellement engorgée de sa sueur qu'elle aurait pu se déchirer s'il avait tiré dessus.

Pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à fuir il trouva un planque à peu près sure et, sans plus réfléchir, s'y engouffra.

Il s'écroula sur un tas de sacs en toile de jute, hors d'haleine et complètement épuisé.

Pour la énième fois, il pesta. Contre cette dimension de fous, ces _shinigamis_ hargneux et bien décidés à lui mettre le grappin dessus, et surtout, surtout, contre cette imbécile de Road, sa teigne de sœur complètement folle et psychopathe –oui, psychopathe ! Même lui faisait pâle figure à côté d'elle ! Demandez à Allen Walker, au comte millénaire, ou à toute personne ayant déjà eu affaire à elle et à lui-même chacun vous dira qu'il préfère se faire torturer par Tiky Mikk que par Road Kamelot. Enfin, toute personne censée n'ayant aucune tendance masochiste – il n'y a qu'à voir Dorothea dans _Ludwig Revolution_.

Mais nous nous égarons, revenons-en donc à Tiky Mikk, actuellement allongé sur des sacs de jute rèches, rugueux contenant… Des patates ! Grands dieux, des Patates ! Avec un peu de chance, il allait pourvoir manger ! Ne manquait que l'essentiel, à savoir, le feu premièrement, et à défaut d'un plat thermorésistant et d'eau à faire bouillir un bâton de bois reconvertit en broche pour l'occasion. Parce que, franchement, les nounoursen chocolatque lui avait offerts sa sœur maudite pour la saint-valentin, aujourd'hui donc, c'était bien beau, mais ce n'était pas nourrissant et très vite écœurant.

Tiky décida donc d'attendre dans ce heu… Hangar ? Grange ? Débarras ? Enfin, cette pièce remplie de sacs de patates – qui lui parurent soudainement très appétissantes, même crues.

Mais il avait décidé d'attendre. Il s'installa plus confortablement et croisa bras et jambes. Il eut vite mal au dos et s'avachit littéralement sur les sacs, se retrouvant à mi-chemin entre sa position initiale et la position allongé, le menton dans la main et le regard perdu dans la contemplation du mur de bois face à lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait les membres gourds et de sacrées courbatures dont il prit rapidement conscience en tentant une première fois de se rasseoir correctement. Après une seconde tentative qui se solda par un échec, il parvint enfin à s'asseoir convenablement.

Il s'étira autant qu'il pût avant de prendre sa résolution la plus importante de la journée depuis qu'il s'était juré de punir Road pour cet affront : aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu et cuire ces foutues patates. Parce que son estomac le rappelait à son bon souvenir : il rugissait littéralement, supportant mal d'être vide depuis autant de temps.

C'est ainsi que Tiky Mikk sortit de sa cachète, quête la trace d'un éventuel shinigami resté faire le guet dans le coin. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Et en l'air aussi – parce qu'ils étaient vils ces shinigamis, ils pouvaient vous tomber dessus. Oui, littéralement. Déjà qu'ils se téléportent, mais ils ont aussi l'audace de savoir voler ! C'était sur, il allait tuer Road. Tant pis si les Noah devaient perdre leur guerre contre les Exorcistes à cause de ça – et, de toute façon, ce n'est que Road, sa mort apporterait des avantages non négligeables au clan : le comte n'allait plus devoir payer les trois visites hebdomadaires de la « fillette » chez le dentiste, Tiky allait avoir la paix avec les devoirs débiles donnés par l'instructrice de sa sœur et les otages ne repartiraient plus vivants (parce que Road les laissait toujours partir vivant après une de ses séance de torture. « Comme ça, ils reviendront me voir et je pourrai encore plus m'amuser ! » lui avait-elle déclaré un jour, une énorme sucette dans la bouche.) Et son argent ne partirait plus dans les tonnes de sucreries qu'elle avalait chaque jour. Mais nous nous égarons de nouveau. Sortons des pensées vengeresses de Tiky et suivons-le dans sa quête de bois mort.

Il courut jusqu'au bois qu'il apercevait droit devant lui. Il fit un sprint de trois cents mètres parce que le sol refusait de l'absorber et de le recracher. Il en avait assez de devoir courir pour sauver sa vie comme un misérable exorciste. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas de la compassion qu'il éprouvait, mais finalement non, résolument « non ! » il n'éprouvait pas de compassion pour ceux qui essayaient désespérément de sauver leur vie en courant face à son sadisme – et à Tease qui faisait imploser leur cœur, accessoirement.

Il s'appuya à un arbre, juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_, ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient-ils pas fonctionner dans cette dimension ?

Son regard plein de colère parcourut le sol pour commencer sa quête qui se profilait somme toute assez facile, si ce n'était que le retour allait être bien plus sportif qu'à l'allé. Hé oui, plus on est moins léger, moins on avance plus vite ! CQFD (Ce Qu'il Faut Démontrer) !

Il avait repéré quelques brindilles qui pourraient servir à allumer le futur feu lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un champignon ! Ha, il en saliva d'avance. Rien n'est meilleur qu'un champignon grillé au feu de bois. Il le ramassa et le mit dans une poche de son pantalon hors de prix poussiéreux puis fit de même avec ses semblables qui se révélèrent vite être des dizaines aux pieds des arbres plusieurs fois millénaires de la soul-machin-chose – soul-machin-chose qui commençait d'ailleurs à le souler, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour rassembler asse de bois pour faire un feu digne de se nom et assez de champignons pour se nourrir convenablement sans avoir à ouvrir les sacs de patates – ce qui ne le ferait pas se priver de patates.

Il retourna donc jusqu'à son abris, moins vite qu'à l'allé, certes, mais aussi plus discret dans le soleil couchant.

Arrivé, il déposa le tas de bois dans un coin, vida ses poches pleines à craquer des champignons qui lui semblaient comestibles et chercha quelque chose qui lui permettrait de faire du feu.

Il retourna toute la pièce mais ne trouva rien. Pas la moindre allumette, pas le moindre caillou, rien !

Il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur de bois, au comble du désespoir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme brun, plus petit que lui, vêtu d'un habit blanc qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant, mais où déjà… ? Ah oui ! Un kimono ! Au Japon ! La lumière fut faite sur l'habit. Par contre, la personne… Joli morceau d'ailleurs ! Très appétissant d'après ce qu'il en apercevait, son visage devait être magnifique !

Mais Tiky se garda bien de laisser exploser sa joie, de peur d'être découvert – ce qui, de toute façon, n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais il préférait retarder l'échéance dans le mince espoir de trouver un plan pour sauver sa peau pour la énième fois de la journée.

Mais son ventre, lui, n'approuva pas de retarder ainsi encore l'heure du repas, aussi se manifesta-t-il bruyamment en grondant aussi fort qu'il le put.

L'homme brun sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

_« J'ai encore une fois visé juste_, pensa le Noah. _Son visage est vraiment magnifique »_

-Que fais-tu ici, demanda l'homme face à Tiky d'une voix qui le glaça jusqu'à la moelle.

-Je… Heu… Je cherche de quoi faire du feu.

L'homme se désintéressa instantanément de Tiky pour examiner la pièce avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les sacs de patates, visiblement harassé.

-Heu… Tu n'aurais pas de quoi faire du feu, demanda à tout hasard le portugais.

Le brun le regarda avec ce qui lui sembla être de… De l'étonnement ? Tiky se sentit fondre. Ce petit regard à présent méprisant, cette rougeur sur ces joues et ce kimono légèrement défait à la suite d'une course folle, ces petites perles de sueurs auxquelles accrochaient les pales rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les planches de bois des murs de la pièce. Oh, un frisson ! C'est qu'il faisait frais dans cette cabane (parce que la pièce s'était révélée être une cabane qui servait apparemment de garde-manger).

Un soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres alors que son ventre se manifestait de nouveau.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de feu ?

-Et avec quoi veux-tu faire un feu, demanda toujours aussi froidement le brun.

-Avec du bois, soupira Tiky.

_« Nan mais sérieusement, ce mec est con ou quoi ? Il ne sait pas que le feu ça se fait avec du bois ? Saleté de soul-machin-chose ! Road, tu vas mourir_, jura encore une fois le Noah._ »_

-Quel bois ?

Tiky se fit violence pour ne pas lancer une remarque de son cru et alla chercher ledit bois pour le disposer en tipi au milieu de la pièce.

-Ce bois-ci, fit-il en montra à ce brun hautin le magnifique tipi qu'il venait de faire.

Le Brun ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tendre ses mains jointes, paumes en avant, vers le tas de bois.

Tiky le regarda faire pendant une longue minute et allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque BOUM ! Sa mâchoire inférieure rencontra le sol. (Oui, Mâchoire de Tiky + Sol = BOUM ! CQFD…)

Il faut dire qu'un « pauvre » Noah au pays des shinigamis n'a pas l'habitude de voir des flammes rouges sortir des mains des gens !

Mais l'essentiel était là : il avait du feu, des champignons et des patates à disposition… Ne restait plus qu'à tailler le morceau de bois en pointe pour y enfoncer les patates, sortir les patates des sacs et un presque vrai festin s'annonçait. Sauf que, le cerveau de Tiky étant tout de même plus pragmatique que Tiky lui-même, il l'informa expressément qu'il n'avait _rien_ en sa possession qui lui permette de percer les sacs de jute pour en extraire les patates.

Voilà un problème de taille pour notre pauvre Tiky Mikk, qui se retrouvait avec un feu mais rien d'autre que des champignons – en quantité, certes, mais des champignons quand même – à faire cuir. Il jura avant de commencer à fouiller la cabane à la recherche d'un objet coupant.

Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour mettre les mains sur une malheureuse pince à sucre qu'il s'empressa d'utiliser pour ouvrir tant bien que mal un sac de patates.

Encore une heure et il était repus. Il s'alluma une cigarette et décida d'engager la conversation avec cet homme brun qui semblait somnoler de l'autre côté du feu.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-Allez quoi, répond. Tu veux jouer aux cartes peut-être ?

-Non merci, sans façon.

-Bien… Moi c'est Tiky Mikk, enchanté.

Silence…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené ici, demanda de nouveau Tiky plus habitué à l'ambiance des casinos et des bordels qu'à celle qui régnait actuellement dans la cabane.

-Je suis poursuivi par un chat maudit qui veut à tout prix m'offrir des chocolats.

-Un chat ?

-Une femme-chat.

-Et tu rejettes son amour ? Jamais un gentleman ne ferait une chose pareille.

-Elle fait ça seulement pour se moquer de moi.

-Je vois… Dis-moi, tu es célibataire ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

La phrase lui sembla être une vague d'azote liquide.

-Je dis ça parce que j'ai une furieuse envie d'aller au bordel, mais je ne peux pas. Par contre, _toi_ t'es là. Puis, t'es pas moche.

Cette réplique lui valu un regard d'azote liquide.

-Tu n'auras rien de moi, répliqua froidement le brun.

-Même si je fais ça, demanda le Noah avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

-Faire quoi ?

Tiky se leva, jeta son mégot dans les flammes rouges et s'approcha de l'homme au kimono blanc. Il se tint face à lui, ils se toisèrent du regard, l'homme n'avait pas bougé.

Subitement, Tiky lui attrapa les poignets d'une main, l'allongea sur les sacs en l'écrasant sous son poids puis toucha son entrejambe d'un genou.

-Et bien. Je vois que toi aussi tu as une envie à assouvir. On va faire un jeu. Si je trouve ta zone érogène la plus sensible je me soulage avec toi. Sinon je te laisse partir. Quand je parle de zone érogène, j'exclus le pénis, bien entendu.

-C'est un défi ?

-Hum… Exactement.

-Très bien, tu n'auras qu'une seule chance.

Tiky sourit avant de rétorquer.

-Ne te défile pas.

Le regard déterminé que lui lança le japonais le fit sourire un peu plus. Puis il se lança dans l'exploration du corps blanc et pur qu'il avait sous lui.

Il défit le kimono, puis l'espèce de string en tissu qu'il y avait dessous et commença à caresser sa victime, à passer ses lèvres et sa langue partout sur son corps. Il commença par les oreilles, puis descendit doucement en passant par les lèvres, la gorge, plongea pour mordiller la base du cou, y laisser sa marque… Puis il repartit, continua sa descente, faisant frémir ce corps sous lui, se durcir les mamelons et durcir un peu plus cette verge qui ne demandait qu'à être touchée.

D'ailleurs, il s'attarda sur le nombril, y joua avec sa langue quelques instants avant de reprendre sa descente, de contourner cette verge turgescente pour aller lécher les bourses puis l'anus… Faisant se cambrer le supplicié.

-Je crois que j'ai presque trouvé, déclara-t-il en enfonçant un doigt dans le rectum du brun.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il le fit taire d'un baiser avant de commencer ses va-et-vient avec son doigt, pour y ajouter, deuxième puis un troisième et pour finir, le début d'un quatrième. Il atteignit finalement la prostate de cet homme magnifique, le faisant se cambrer et se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer son cri dans cet instant de débauche.

-J'ai trouvé. Enfin, c'est ma réponse à ce défi. Suis-je dans le vrai ?

Le brun tourna son regard fiévreux vers lui, dans une supplique muette pour qu'il aille plus loin. Pour toute réponse, il hocha une fois la tête et Tiky, excité comme jamais, ne perdit pas de temps pour défaire son pantalon et pénétrer ce corps qui lui semblait sacré de son pénis respectable et surtout, gorgé d'un désir encore inassouvi.

Il sentit le brun se crisper, le vit sérer les dents, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait gagné le droit de prendre son pied sans se préoccuper de ce corps magnifique sous lui.

Alors il s'attela à sa tâche et augmenta progressivement le rythme de ses coups de hanches faisant fit des exclamations de douleur du brun qu'il branlait en rythme. Il finit par éjaculer en lui, par souiller ce corps, désacraliser son antre, puis s'écroula sur lui, tous deux haletants, et il finit par s'endormir après s'être retiré.

-Nous avons un problème, annonça gravement Yamamoto Genryuusai. Un intrus est entré hier dans la soul society, il faut le retrouver de toute urgence ! Il a déjà semé le trouble parmi la population du 5° district !

Encore un intrus, pensa fatalement Kuchiki Byakuya.

Le Lieutenant Sasakibe montra un portrait robot de l'intrus en question. Kuchiki Byakuya n'en revenait pas. Cet homme… L'avait prit hier soir ! Il en avait encore des douleurs entre les reins !

Tiky Mikk, pendant se temps, se réveillait tranquillement. Il était seul mais trouva un papier dans la cabane. Voilà ce qui y était inscrit.

_« Kuchiki Byakuya. A l'année prochaine »_

Il sourit puis se rhabilla tant bien que mal. Il rangeait le papier dans sa poche lorsqu'une porte en forme de cœur se matérialisa devant lui.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Road, une sucette énorme à la bouche et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, cette saint-valentin, demanda-t-elle innocemment (… ?).

Mais Tiky avait juré de se venger. Il courut vers elle, puis après elle, lorsqu'elle senti le danger et tenta de s'enfuir. Il allait se venger. Et lui demander de le renvoyer ici l'année prochaine…

* * *

Enjoyed ?

Voilà, sur ce, bonne saint valentin (avec du retard) à tous ceux qui sont en couple et pour les autres, rappelez-vous qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné !

Sur ce, je vous laisse, et à la prochaine !


End file.
